Mirrors Ranking
Mirrors Ranking is a week-long PVP tournament, where players pit their Mirrors teams against other players' teams with the aim of achieving the highest rank possible. Previous Seasons Season 5= Duration *JP: 9th September 2019 17:00 JST - 15th September 2019 21:00 JST *NA: Not yet released Part 1 *JP: 9th September 2019 17:00 JST - 14th September 2019 16:00 JST *NA: Not yet released Part 2 *JP: 14th September 2019 17:00 JST - 15th September 2019 21:00 JST *NA: Not yet relesed |-| Season 4 = Duration *JP: 8th April 2019 17:00 JST - 14th April 2019 21:00 JST *NA: Not yet released Part 1 *JP: 8th April 2019 17:00 JST - 13th April 2019 16:00 JST *NA: Not yet released Part 2 *JP: 13th April 2019 17:00 JST - 14th April 2019 21:00 JST *NA: Not yet relesed |-| Season 3 = Duration *JP: 22nd October 2018 17:00 JST - 29th October 2018 21:00 JST *NA: Not yet released Part 1 *JP: 22nd October 2018 17:00 JST - 27th October 2018 16:00 JST *NA: Not yet released Part 2 *JP: 27th October 2018 17:00 - 28th October 2018 21:00 JST *NA: Not yet relesaed |-| Season 2 = Duration *JP: 14th May 2018 17:00 JST - 20th May 2018 20:00 JST *NA: Not yet released Part 1 *JP: 14th May 2018 17:00 JST - 19th May 2018 17:00 JST *NA: Not yet released Part 2 *JP: 19th May 2018 17:00 - 20th May 2018 21:00 JST *NA: Not yet released |-| Season 1 = Duration *JP: 29th January 2018 17:00 JST - 4th February 2018 20:00 JST *NA: August 29th 2019 05:00 AM PDT - September 4th 2019 11:59 PM PDT Part 1 *JP: 29th January 2018 17:00 JST - 3rd February 2018 16:00 JST *NA: TBC Part 2 *JP: 3rd February 2018 17:00 - 4th February 2018 21:00 JST *NA: TBC How to Compete 1. At the start of each day, the Mirrors Ranking button will unlock on the Mirrors screen. 2. Just like in normal Mirrors, players are given 3 opponents to choose from. Opponents are selected from players with similar points totals to the player. Additionally, players can manually refresh the opponent list a fixed number of times each day. Alternatively, waiting 15 minutes will automatically refresh the opponent list. 3. Players can challenge a fixed number of opponents each day. Once all the battles have been completed, the Mirrors Ranking screen locks again until the next day. Try to win all of the day's battles to increase points. Competing in battles grants Mirrors Coins as well as the limited event currency ランキングメダル (Ranking Medals). 4. Players' ranks are determined at the end of the tournament by their total points. Scoring For each battle, scores are determined by whether a player wins or loses, and what bonuses were achieved. The final score is the sum of all battle scores throughout the tournament. Win: Players gain 1,000 points for a win. The following bonuses are then applied: * Opponent difficulty: red number next to opponent's team score on the opponent selection screen (max x1.8) * Turn bonus: Starts at x1.4 from Turn 2 and decreases by 0.1 per turn. * Connect bonus: For each Connect achieved, 0.1 is added to the Turn bonus. * Break bonus: Each day, the third battle gains an additional x1.5. The seventh battle gains an additional x2. The highest score possible for a normal win, therefore, is 2,700 points (1,000 x 1.5 x 1.8). On a Break point the highest possible score is 5,400 points. Players gain 3 Ranking Medals and 6 Mirror Coins for a win Loss: Players gain 300 points for a loss. No bonuses are applied. Players gain 1 Ranking Medal and 2 Mirror Coins for a loss. Ranking System There are two parts to the tournament: *Part 1: Players compete for a letter rank (D, C, B, A, or S). Once part 1 ends, the player's letter is set and cannot be changed. The higher the player's score, the more likely they are to place in the top % ranks. **There are 10 matches with 10 available refreshes a day for 5 days during this part of the event. *Part 2: Players compete with others in their rank bracket for their rank stars (1, 2, or 3). **There are 20 matches with 20 available refreshes available in this part of the event, which usually lasts for just over a day. Additional break bonuses are available on battles 13 (x1.5) and 17 (x2). Players who achieve Rank B1 or higher will have their rank appear on their support list entry. To score a particular rank, you must place in the following % of players: To help players track their progress, at the start of each day players are shown their current standing based on the previous day's results. Missions Missions vary between events but usually grant Magia Stones for competing in a certain amount of battles throughout the tournament, and can usually be cleared by competing in every battle of part 1. Event Shop Note that quantities and prices may vary between seasons. Category:Event Category:Mirror Event